Tigres et brebis font parfois bon ménage
by minimilie
Summary: Yukino était bien trop gentille et altruiste pour être une bonne mage de Sabertooth. Pourtant, on l'a laissée entrer dans cette guilde et côtoyer au quotidien tous ces mages aux griffes et aux crocs acérés. Et même si elle n'était absolument pas préparée à survivre dans un tel climat de compétition et de terreur mêlées, pour rien au monde elle ne quitterait SA guilde.
1. Les épreuves d'admission

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

 _Allez, je me lance dans ma première fiction fairy tail ! Enfin, la deuxième en réalité, puisque j'en ai aussi co-écris une avec Golgothapoonk sur son propre compte... Mais la première sur mon compte, nous dirons ^^_

 _Comme le résumé l'indique, elle sera centrée sur Sabertooth et plus particulièrement les débuts de Yukino dans cette guilde. ça ne sera pas joyeux au début évidemment, pour rester en accord avec le manga... Mais l'amûuuuuuur et la camaraderie vaincront :)_

 _Ce sera une fiction assez longue (je ne sais pas encore le nombre de chapitres qu'elle comportera)._

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas de page !_

 _Disclaimer : l'univers de Fairy tail et ses personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. Zykan est ma création en revanche !_

* * *

 _Novembre de l'an X790_

Une jeune femme aux cheveux blancs marchait d'un pas rapide dans les rues de Longcroc. Le froid est glacial dans cette région, songea-t-elle en resserrant les pans de sa veste. Il faudrait qu'elle se trouve des vêtements plus chauds pour affronter l'hiver, si elle venait vivre ici. Encore faudrait-il qu'elle réussisse les tests d'aujourd'hui... Ce qui n'était pas encore gagné.

La blanche désirait intégrer Sabertooth, la guilde la plus forte de Fiore depuis maintenant 6 ans. Elle savait que les entretiens et l'examen d'entrée étaient très sélectifs, et elle n'était clairement pas du niveau des cinq mages qui avaient représenté Sabertooth lors des derniers Grands Jeux de la Magie. Mais si elle ne tentait rien, elle s'en voudrait sans doute le restant de sa vie... Alors elle avait lutté contre son complexe d'infériorité et s'était enfin décidée à faire le voyage jusqu'à la ville où s'était installée la guilde.

La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, qui indiquait bientôt neuf heures. Encore quelques minutes et elle y serait. Au moins, ce n'était pas difficile de repérer les imposants bâtiments de Sabertooth au centre de la petite commune... Elle ne risquait pas de se perdre et d'arriver en retard.

Elle se figea en apercevant la foule qui se tenait devant l'entrée de la guilde. Tous ces gens rassemblés là étaient-ils aussi là pour postuler ? Il y avait au bas mot cent cinquante personnes... Certes, les examens d'entrée à Sabertooth ne se déroulaient qu'une fois tous les ans, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il y ait tant de monde. Est-ce qu'elle serait à la hauteur ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit en grinçant, laissant passer une jeune femme vêtue d'une robe bleue ultra moulante. La blanche reconnut Minerva Orland, la femme mage la plus puissante de la guilde.

\- Bonjour à tous les postulants, déclara celle-ci d'une voix forte. Vous allez venir avec moi dans le hall central. Selon votre ordre d'arrivée, vous piocherez chacun à votre tour un papier dans la grosse urne sur le bar. Le numéro qui y sera indiqué correspondra à votre ordre de passage pour l'entretien. La suite dépendra de vos réponses lors de celui-ci. Si nous vous en jugeons digne, vous pourrez continuer avec les examens d'aptitude. Des questions ?

Un mage roux très grand leva la main. La tigresse le regarda comme s'il s'agissait d'un misérable insecte.

\- Oui ? Interrogea-t-elle en se retenant de soupirer.

\- Combien comptez-vous recruter de personnes ?

\- ça dépendra des candidats, répondit-elle en ricanant avec un air hautain. Si nous estimons que trente en valent la peine, nous en prendrons trente... Mais nous pourrions aussi n'en choisir que deux. A vous de donner le meilleur de vous-même.

Sur ces paroles, elle se retourna et les mena à l'intérieur. Le hall avait un plafond gigantesque et était peu décoré, les pierres nues donnant à l'endroit un aspect neutre mais un peu austère.

Quand ce fut son tour, la mage aux cheveux blancs mit sa main dans l'urne et en tira un petit bout se papier. 112. Bon, et bien elle aurait le temps de se poser dans un coin pour méditer, songea-t-elle en soupirant.

* * *

Rogue Chenney saturait. Minerva lui avait un peu forcé la main pour que cette année il fasse passer les entretiens au lieu de s'occuper de l'évaluation des compétences au combat rapproché comme d'habitude.

D'après la Demoiselle, sa capacité à cerner facilement la personnalité des gens et son air impassible en toutes circonstances permettraient de trier beaucoup mieux les candidats tout en les faisant flipper un peu - sinon, ce n'était pas drôle-. Tout ce qu'il y gagnait lui, c'était un ennui mortel et une violente migraine qui commençait à poindre. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour pouvoir sortir d'ici dès à présent !

\- Il en reste combien ? Demanda le brun en soupirant.

\- Si ma mémoire est bonne, trente-huit, lui répondit Rufus.

A la différence du chasseur de Dragons de l'ombre, le blond semblait s'amuser follement, mémorisant toutes les histoires rocambolesques des personnes qui passaient l'entretien. Il avait dans l'idée de faire un bêtisier avec toutes ces anecdotes un jour.

\- Cache un peu plus ta joie, Rogue, le réprimanda Minerva tandis qu'elle se levait pour ouvrir la porte.

\- Pardon, mademoiselle.

Le jeune homme au teint mat adossa sa tête contre le mur, fermant les yeux quelques instants avant de retrouver un visage totalement impassible. Quand il en aurait enfin fini avec ça, il irait s'entrainer avec Sting. Il aurait besoin de taper sur quelqu'un sans retenir ses coups pour calmer ses nerfs mis à rude épreuve.

La Demoiselle s'effaça de l'entrée, laissant passer une jeune femme aux cheveux blancs avant de refermer la porte derrière elles.

\- Bon, tout d'abord, donnez-nous votre nom, prénom, âge, fit-elle d'un ton nonchalant tandis qu'elle se rasseyait.

Rufus attrapa sa plume, s'apprêtant à prendre des notes dans son calepin.

\- Je m'appelle Yukino Aguria. J'ai 17 ans.

Minerva la dévisagea, le regard perçant.

\- Vous avez l'autorisation de vos parents pour faire l'entretien j'espère ?

\- Je n'ai pas de parents. Ça fait deux ans que j'ai quitté l'orphelinat et que je travaille par-ci par-là pour gagner ma vie.

\- Bon... Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous mage ?

\- A peu près un an. Je suis constellationniste.

Rogue sentit Minerva se tendre. Elle n'appréciait pas le fait que ce soit une mage avec si peu d'expérience, c'était très visible. En même temps... A Sabertooth, il fallait être fort si on ne voulait pas se faire écraser.

\- Quelles clefs possédez-vous ?

Demanda-t-il d'une voix détachée.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui.

\- J'ai un contrat avec trois esprits actuellement... Pour être plus précise, j'ai une clef d'argent, Polaris de la constellation de la grande Ourse, ainsi que deux clefs d'or, Libra de la constellation de la balance et Pisces de la constellation du Poisson.

Le brun jeta un coup d'œil à Rufus. Vu son regard intéressé, il connaissait ces clefs et elles étaient puissantes. Bon point pour la jeune femme.

\- Dites-moi, Mademoiselle Yukino... Continua le barde au chapeau rouge. Si vous deviez nous donner une de vos principales qualités, laquelle choisiriez-vous ?

Elle prit le temps de réfléchir.

\- Je suis très à l'écoute des autres, ce qui fait qu'on fait souvent appel à moi lors de conflits ou de situations de crise.

\- Et votre plus grand défaut ?

\- Ma naïveté, répondit-elle franchement.

Rufus prit quelques notes. Rogue de son côté observait la jeune fille d'un air impassible essayant de percer son caractère à l'aide de sa gestuelle et des légers changements d'odeurs accompagnant habituellement les émotions.

Il était assez étonné de la sérénité dont elle faisait preuve pendant cet entretien. C'était visiblement une personne honnête qui se connaissait très bien et qui était parfaitement en paix avec elle-même, chose rare de nos jours. Pour lui qui avait vu se succéder depuis quatre heures des mages stressés, hyper-excités ou tellement arrogants que ça lui donnait la nausée, cette jeune femme douce et posée était un cadeau, une trêve de quelques instants qui repoussait sa migraine mieux que n'importe quel médicament. Il l'en remerciait intérieurement.

\- Vu votre âge et votre expérience, je suppose que c'est la première fois que vous essayez d'entrer dans une guilde ... Reprit le ménestrel.

\- Oui.

\- Cela m'amène à poser ma dernière question : Pourquoi voulez-vous rejoindre notre guilde ? Pourquoi celle-ci et pas une autre ?

Question essentielle... Le chasseur de Dragon de l'ombre soupira discrètement, s'attendant au pire. Pour les hommes, c'était souvent une question d'orgueil, la volonté de montrer qu'ils étaient assez puissants pour intégrer la meilleure guilde de Fiore. A l'opposé, chaque fois qu'une mage se présentait, elle prétextait soit l'envie de devenir connue... Soit celle de se rapprocher de Sting. Pourquoi les femmes étaient-elles si superficielles et naïves ?

\- Eh bien... Depuis quelques années, je suis à la recherche de quelqu'un que j'ai perdu de vue quand j'étais enfant. Pour retrouver cette personne, j'ai besoin d'un travail qui me ferait traverser tout le pays, visiter ses moindres recoins. J'ai entendu dire que dans votre guilde, les missions faisaient voyager les mages beaucoup plus que dans les autres guildes, parfois même hors de Fiore. De plus, être à Sabertooth, c'est nous rendre visible de tous, faire en sorte que chaque habitant de Fiore connaisse notre nom. Alors pour toutes ces raisons, postuler ici me parait le moyen le plus efficace pour nous retrouver, cette personne et moi. Et si en plus ça me permet d'améliorer ma magie à force d'entrainements et de missions...

Elle eut un petit sourire.

\- Après, si j'étais comme tous les autres que j'ai entendus s'exercer tout à l'heure pendant que j'attendais mon tour, je pourrais dire que j'apporterai en plus beaucoup de choses à la guilde... Mais ce serait bien présomptueux de ma part, je suis loin d'avoir la puissance nécessaire pour pouvoir me permettre un tel orgueil. Malgré tout, si vous acceptez finalement ma candidature, je peux tout de même affirmer que vous ne serez pas déçus de mon implication et de mon dévouement dans mon travail. Dans les structures où j'ai été employée, on appréciait beaucoup mon sérieux et mon entrain, ainsi que ma jovialité.

Il y eut un court silence, ponctué du grattement régulier de la plume de Rufus sur le papier.

\- Bien, merci, finit par dire Minerva en faisant signe à Yukino qu'elle pouvait disposer.

La blanche se leva et s'inclina brièvement avant de quitter la salle, fermant la porte doucement.

\- J'aime bien cette jeune femme, déclara finalement Rufus. Elle était franche, sans fioritures. Ce doit être très agréable de faire des missions avec elle.

\- Elle ne passera pas les examens physiques, répliqua la Demoiselle en fronçant les sourcils. Elle est trop jeune et trop faible, que ce soit au niveau physique ou magique. Dans cinq ou six ans, oui, elle ferait un profil potable. Mais pas avec le peu de magie qu'elle doit posséder actuellement. On n'a pas le temps de l'aider à devenir plus forte, les gens qui postulent doivent arriver en étant déjà puissants.

\- C'est une constellationniste, elle n'a pas autant besoin que les autres d'être forte, tant que ses esprits le sont... Et ils le sont, elle a deux clefs d'or ce n'est pas rien. En plus, fit le blond d'un air rêveur, j'ai connu des constellationnistes et je me souviens que leur magie était vraiment magnifique, très poétique... Ce serait un plus pour Sabertooth d'en avoir une parmi nos mages, ils se font de plus en plus rares et posséder une magie rare confère forcément un avantage stratégique lors de combats.

\- Toujours cet attachement à l'esthétique, hein ? Marmonna la jeune femme. Mais les belles choses ne valent rien si elles n'ont pas la puissance suffisante pour effacer les moches de la mémoire des gens.

Minerva soupira.

\- Et toi, Rogue, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Le concerné laissa passer quelques secondes de silence, les yeux dans le vague.

\- Pour le moment on ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'elle vaut... Fit-il remarquer. Mais elle a du potentiel si elle a un contrat avec deux esprits d'ordre supérieur alors qu'elle ne fait de la magie que depuis un an. Et son objectif la poussera à donner le meilleur d'elle-même. Ce serait vraiment dommage de la refuser sans avoir vu ce dont elle est capable.

Il tourna la tête vers la brune.

\- Je pense qu'on aurait tort de ne pas lui donner une chance. Si après les épreuves physiques elle se révèle trop faible pour intégrer Sabertooth, tant pis. Mais au moins, nous ne serons pas passés à côté de quelque chose.

Minerva le sonda quelques instants, dubitative. Il soutint son regard, nonchalant.

\- Bon, très bien, finit par céder la Demoiselle. Voyons si elle a quelque chose dans le ventre...

* * *

Yukino n'en revenait pas. Elle avait réussi la première épreuve, elle, une toute jeune mage insignifiante... Peut-être que sa dernière patronne avait raison. La simplicité et la franchise étaient plus convaincantes que des discours appris par cœur récitant ce qu'on pense que les recruteurs veulent entendre.

Mais ce n'était pas encore gagné... Il lui restait l'épreuve physique, la plus difficile selon elle. Ils n'étaient plus que cinquante à passer cette épreuve, et elle était la seule femme qui avait été retenue... tous semblaient plus forts qu'elle et la regardaient comme si elle était un petit moucheron qu'ils écraseraient sans souci. Dire qu'elle était mal à l'aise était un euphémisme.

Ils avaient été amenés dans une grande pièce qui semblait être une salle d'entrainement, et attendaient que quelqu'un vienne leur expliquer la suite des épreuves. La blanche espérait que cela arriverait vite, elle commençait à stresser au milieu de tous ces puissants mages. Elle déglutit difficilement alors qu'un des concurrents la toisait d'un regard narquois.

Une porte donnant accès à la salle s'ouvrit, laissant passer cinq membres de la guilde. Yukino reconnut Rufus qu'elle venait de voir lors de l'entretien, Orga Nanagear, ainsi que Sting Eucliffe. Le quatrième était habillé comme un ninja. D'après ce que la blanche se souvenait, il faisait partie des dix membres les plus forts de la guilde. Elle n'avait jamais vu le cinquième, un grand brun dont le cou était décoré d'un impressionnant tatouage tribal représentant un scorpion. Mais vu les différentes armes blanches qu'il portait sur lui, il était probablement là pour tester les qualités des candidats à l'épée.

\- Bien, déclara Sting d'une voix forte, on va pouvoir commencer. Félicitations à vous d'être parvenus jusqu'ici, mais ne vous reposez pas trop sur vos lauriers, la partie ne fait que commencer.

Le blond fit un geste en direction du chasseur de Démon.

\- Vous allez tous commencer par une mesure de votre force physique et magique. Orga vous expliquera les choses plus en détail une fois que vous y serez. Ensuite, vous passerez au corps à corps avec Dobengal ou Zykan, selon que vous vous battez plutôt avec vos poings ou une épée. Et vous terminerez par un petit duel avec moi, pour tester vos capacités en combat réel. Rufus servira d'arbitre pour cette épreuve. Vous passez par ordre croissant avec les numéros qu'on vous a donnés au départ. L'ordre de passage est affiché sur le mur juste devant vous. Est-ce que vous avez des questions ?

Pas un mot.

\- Bien, conclut le blond avec un sourire carnassier, bon courage à vous alors !

* * *

\- Numéro 112, fit Orga en réprimant un bâillement.

Le chasseur de Dieux était pressé que ça se termine. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait aimé être à la place de Sting ou de ceux qui s'occupaient du corps à corps ! Mais non, on lui avait collé la partie la plus barbante de l'examen physique, il ne pouvait même pas taper un peu sur les candidats pour s'amuser... Soit-disant qu'il ne savait pas retenir sa force et qu'il avait trop cassé d'os la dernière fois. Mais à quoi ça servait de faire signer une décharge aux mages qui se présentaient, si on ne pouvait pas les malmener un peu, hein ? Il faudrait que Rufus le lui explique un jour.

Le géant haussa un sourcil en reportant son attention sur le petit être frêle qui s'avançait vers lui.

\- Tu t'appelles comment, gamine ?

\- Yukino Aguria, Nanagear-sama.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'une demi-portion comme toi fait au milieu de notre nouvel arrivage de requins ?

\- Je commence à me le demander... Répondit la jeune fille en baissant la tête, un peu gênée.

Orga éclata de rire, la faisant sursauter.

\- Bon, et bien on va vite savoir si les autres à l'entretien n'ont pas fait une erreur en te sélectionnant... Suis-moi.

Il la conduisit vers une petite pièce adjacente à la salle d'entrainement et

referma la porte. La blanche jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire à l'endroit. C'était à la fois une salle de musculation et de stockage du matériel inutilisé.

De nombreux mannequins rembourrés étaient entreposés là, entassés les uns sur les autres. Orga en attrapa un et le mit au centre d'un espace dégagé, le tenant pour qu'il reste droit.

\- Bon, montre-moi un peu comment tu cognes...

La jeune femme prit une grande inspiration avant de frapper l'abdomen du mannequin. Il tressauta à peine.

\- Tu es sérieuse, c'est tout ce que tu as dans le ventre ? S'étonna le mage. Mets-y un peu plus de rage quand même... Je ne sais pas moi, imagine que c'est la personne à qui tu as le plus envie de mettre une raclée !

Yukino donna un nouveau coup plus puissant, mais elle ne réussit tout de même pas à causer la moindre éraflure au mannequin.

\- Ok, on va laisser tomber pour l'épreuve de force, se résigna Orga en levant les yeux au ciel tandis qu'elle frottait son poing douloureux. Passons à ta puissance magique maintenant.

Il lui montra un espèce de machine à quelques mètres d'eux.

\- Utilise ton attaque la plus puissante sur ce truc. Le score qui s'affichera donnera une idée de ton niveau de magie.

\- Excusez-moi mais je... je ne crois pas que vous y arriverez ainsi. Les constellationnistes comme moi utilisent la force de leurs esprits pour attaquer, notre propre magie ne sert qu'à les invoquer, rien de plus... Ce que vous allez mesurer, c'est donc en réalité la force de mon esprit le plus puissant, pas la mienne.

Il la regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Plus un esprit est puissant, plus tu dois avoir de puissance magique pour l'invoquer, non?

\- Euh... Oui, effectivement.

\- Alors arrête de faire des chichis et attaque. On n'a pas de temps à perdre avec ce genre de questions existentielles.

\- Hai. Pardon... Répondit-elle en rougissant légèrement.

Elle prit en main une de ses clefs et la brandit en l'air.

\- Ouvre-toi, porte de la Balance. Viens à moi, Libra.

La clef s'illumina, laissant passer un esprit à travers un cercle magique.

\- Libra, augmente la gravité autour de cet objet... Avec toute ta puissance, s'il-te-plait.

\- Bien, maîtresse.

L'esprit de la balance s'exécuta, faisant s'écraser la machine au sol. Lorsqu'elle relâcha son emprise sur le compteur, celui-ci affichait 2050.

\- Pas mal du tout ! La complimenta le géant. On pourra peut-être tirer quelque chose de toi, finalement... Renvoie la dans son monde maintenant, et appelle tes autres esprits. Je veux connaitre toutes leurs capacités.

\- Bien...

La constellationniste fit venir Polaris, puis Pisces. Orga prit quelques notes, totalement neutre.

\- Voilà, fit Yukino après avoir renvoyé Pisces dans le monde des esprits. Vous avez tout vu.

\- Et la dernière clef à ton trousseau ? Fit remarquer le géant de l'Est.

\- Je ne peux pas m'en servir, je n'ai pas encore assez de puissance magique pour ouvrir la porte de cet esprit et créer un contrat avec lui...

\- De quel esprit s'agit-il ?

La blanche hésita avant de répondre.

\- Ophiuchus, l'esprit du Sepentaire, de la treizième constellation d'or...

Le géant n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette porte. Mais ce devait être un esprit très puissant, si elle n'arrivait pas à l'invoquer.

\- Bien, tu peux retourner dans l'autre salle, Dobengal et Zykan vont s'occuper de la suite.

Yukino acquiesça avant de sortir de la salle. Elle se dirigea vers le ring où se trouvaient les deux autres membres de Sabertooth.

\- Numéro 112 ? Demanda le dénommé Zykan.

\- Oui.

Si les examinateurs furent étonné de son allure peu robuste et du fait que c'était une femme, ils n'en montrèrent rien.

\- Etant donné que vous ne portez pas de lame sur vous, je suppose que vous n'êtes pas épéiste, lança Dobengal tandis qu'elle montait sur le ring.

\- Non, vous avez raison.

\- Bon et bien c'est moi que vous allez affronter... Le but est simple, vous devez esquiver mes attaques. Seulement esquiver, interdiction d'attaquer. Compris ?

La blanche hocha la tête et se mit en position de défense, tandis que Zykan s'asseyait sur une des cordes, pour observer le combat.

\- C'est parti, souffla Dobengal.

Il fut sur la jeune femme en un instant. Celle-ci se baissa au dernier moment pour éviter le coup de poing qui visait sa tête. Elle para difficilement le coup de pied qui qui suivit, et fut projetée sur le cordes du ring. Elle se décala pour revenir vers le centre du ring, remontant sa garde le plus possible.

Le combat dura encore quelques minutes. Yukino sentait que son adversaire ne se donnait pas à fond, pour que leur différence de niveau ne la paralyse pas et qu'il puisse voir ce qu'elle était capable d'esquiver. Mais plus il augmentait sa vitesse, plus elle galérait. L'homme ninja finit par la surprendre, apparaissant derrière elle et glissant son bras sous son coude, l'immobilisant.

\- C'est bon, fit l'épéiste en sautant dans le ring, j'en ai assez vu...

Aussitôt, Dobengal desserra sa prise et s'éloigna, laissant la blanche reprendre son souffle.

\- Pour la dernière épreuve, ça se passera dans la petite arène qui se trouve à droite en sortant, expliqua Zykan.

\- Merci...

\- Un conseil, fit le ninja en étirant son mollet, face à Sting il faut rester mobile en permanence. Quand il arrive à toucher son adversaire, c'est fini.

Yukino hocha la tête, souriant timidement pour remercier le jeune homme, avant de descendre du ring. Elle but plusieurs bonnes gorgées d'eau avant de se diriger dans la direction indiquée.

Elle était déjà épuisée par le précédent combat et la démonstration de sa magie à Orga. Mais elle allait donner le meilleur d'elle-même. Face au chasseur de Dragon de la Lumière elle n'avait aucune chance de toute façon, elle ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Le but n'était pas de gagner mais de tenir le plus longtemps possible, elle le savait.

Quand elle arriva dans l'arène, le combat précédent était en train de se terminer. D'un coup de pied, Sting Eucliffe projeta son adversaire à plusieurs mètres de lui, le faisant s'écraser contre un mur. Assommé, le candidat ne se releva pas. La jeune femme déglutit difficilement.

\- Bon j'espère que le prochain en aura un peu plus dans le ventre... Je m'ennuie un peu, lança le blond à Rufus, à peine essoufflé.

\- Elle est déjà là, répondit le poète avec un petit sourire.

\- Elle ?

Il se retourna et aperçut Yukino. Un gigantesque sourire carnassier naquit sur les lèvres du Dragon Slayer.

\- Joli morceau... C'est gentil d'avoir pensé à moi !

\- On l'a choisie parce qu'on pense qu'elle pourrait réussir, pas pour le plaisir des yeux. Répliqua le ménestrel avec un soupir résigné tandis que Yukino rougissait violemment.

\- Mouais.. Elle n'a quand même pas l'air très solide, blanche-neige.

\- Yukino. Je m'appelle Yukino.

\- Ah j'étais pas très loin quand même... Bon, Yukino, avant de commencer j'ai besoin de savoir quelque chose... Est-ce que tu serais prête à coucher avec un des examinateurs pour obtenir ta place ici ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Il vous taquine, renifla Rufus tandis que Yukino cherchait à disparaître sous terre pour cacher sa gêne.

\- Mais non, ça m'aurait vraiment intéressé de savoir !

\- Sting, commence le combat, tiqua le blond.

\- Bon, très bien...

Le dragon slayer s'éloigna un peu de la blanche.

\- Les règles sont simples : il n'y a pas de règles. Tous les coups sont permis. Mais rassure-toi, je vais réfréner un peu mes attaques. Ce serait dommage que tu meures ici sans avoir connu la chaleur du lit d'un homme.

\- Eucliffe-sama ! Protesta la jeune femme.

\- Quoi, ce n'est pas vrai ? On ne la fait pas à moi, je sais reconnaître une vierge au premier regard...

\- Est-ce que vous pourriez commencer à attaquer ? Souffla Yukino, à deux doigts de craquer.

Il la sonda, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

\- Non, à toi l'honneur. Les femmes d'abord...

Il se pencha légèrement en avant, défense basse. Visiblement, il ne la prenait pas très au sérieux... Le blond leva un sourcil quand elle brandit une clef au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Ouvre-toi, porte des esprits. Viens à moi, Pisces !

Sting écarquilla légèrement les yeux en voyant deux gigantesques poissons foncer sur lui. Il les évita d'un saut sur le côté, sur le qui-vive. Qui aurait pu croire qu'une jeune fille si frêle pouvait invoquer un esprit de cette puissance magique...

Durant une bonne minute, il évita souplement toutes les attaques de Pisces, cherchant les points faibles de l'esprit. Le fait qu'ils étaient deux ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. Finalement, il fit un grand saut, surplombant les deux poissons, et prit une grande inspiration.

\- Hurlement du Dragon Blanc !

Une lumière aveuglante toucha de plein fouet Pisces. Quand Yukino put enfin ouvrir les yeux, son esprit était en train de se désagréger, obligé de retourner dans son monde parce qu'il était trop grièvement blessé par l'attaque du Dragon Jumeau.

\- Tu as baissé ta garde...

La jeune femme se décala brusquement, évitant un coup de pied du blond. Elle se redressa, les sens en alerte. Sting continua d'enchaîner coups de poing et coups de pied, mettant la blanche en grande difficulté. D'un balayage du pied, il la fit tomber au sol avant d'immobiliser ses bras et ses jambes.

\- Et bah alors, Blanche-neige... Dès qu'il n'y a plus tes esprits, tu ne tiens plus le choc ?

Elle essaya de se débattre, mais la poigne du blond était trop forte.

\- Tu ne vas pas me dire que c'est tout ce que tu vaux ! Moi qui pensais que j'allais pouvoir m'amuser encore un peu avec toi...

Il enserra les poignets de la jeune femme dans une main, avant de poser sa main libre sur le ventre de la constellationniste. Elle se figea. Pourquoi sa main descendait ? Commença-t-elle à paniquer. Rufus allait intervenir et arrêter son coéquipier, non ? Mais le ménestrel resta de marbre.

\- Il semblerait bien que tu ne sois qu'une poupée inoffensive comme les autres... Lui souffla Sting à l'oreille. Et les jeunes femmes comme toi, je les croque au petit-déjeuner.

Lorsque sa main frôla la cuisse de Yukino, prise d'une panique sans nom, elle réussit à libérer sa jambe droite et donna un coup de genou dans l'entrejambe du chasseur de Dragon aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Ce dernier grimaça et jura entre ses dents. Elle profita du fait qu'il ait relâché sa poigne, complètement asphyxié par la douleur, pour lui donner un autre coup de genou dans le thorax avant de le faire basculer sur le côté.

La blanche se releva à toute allure, ses prunelles chocolat brillant de colère, et recula de deux pas.

\- Ouvre-toi, porte de la Balance. Viens à moi, Libra !

\- Merde, souffla le blond en essayant de se relever.

\- Libra, augmente la gravité autour de lui.

\- Bien, maîtresse.

Sting se retrouva aussitôt à terre, complètement aplati par l'écrasante gravité autour de lui.

\- Rah, j'ai baissé ma garde, pesta le blond. Heureusement que j'avais pris mes précautions.

La blanche s'immobilisa soudain tandis qu'un cercle magique blanc apparaissait sur son ventre.

\- Qu'est-ce que...

\- Je t'ai marquée, ma jolie. Maintenant, j'ai le contrôle absolu sur ton corps.

Il tourna difficilement la tête vers l'esprit de la balance, le regard dur.

\- Si tu ne me libères pas tout de suite, je fais augmenter son rythme cardiaque jusqu'à ce que son coeur explose.

Libra observa sa maîtresse incapable de bouger et même de parler. Elle finit par arrêter son pouvoir, le coeur lourd. Sting se releva, une lueur de vainqueur dans le regard.

\- Bien, fit Rufus en se redressant. On va arrêter là !

\- Quel dommage, lança le blond en époussetant son pantalon. Moi qui voulais te faire un peu regretter ton coup bas ...

\- Vous aviez dit que tous les coups sont permis, non ? Répliqua la blanche avec un regard noir. Je n'ai fait qu'appliquer vos règles à la lettre. Alors maintenant, si vous voudriez bien m'enlever ce cercle magique...

Il éclata de rire.

\- Tu as du cran finalement ! Il suffit juste de te faire un peu sortir de tes gonds pour révéler la panthère qui dort en toi. Je m'en rappellerai.

Il fit un geste de la main et le stigmate disparut de son ventre.

La jeune femme s'inclina brièvement devant lui et Rufus, avant de se diriger vers la sortie d'un pas rapide.

\- Au fait, j'ai bluffé, fanfaronna Sting. Ce stigmate sert uniquement à immobiliser l'adversaire. Je ne peux pas influer sur les constantes vitales de l'adversaire.

Elle s'arrêta à l'embrasure de la porte, leur tournant toujours le dos. Son poing se serra. Quel insupportable personnage.

\- J'aurais dû m'en douter... Tant pis, souffla-t-elle. J'ai réussi mon objectif, c'est tout ce qui compte.

\- Ton objectif ?

\- Ne pas avoir l'air ridiculement faible face à un Chasseur de Dragon.

Elle quitta la pièce, disparaissant au détour d'un couloir.

\- C'est confirmé, déclara Rufus, j'adore cette demoiselle. Si elle connaissait tes techniques, tu aurais pris très cher, même si elle était beaucoup plus faible que toi. C'est ça quand on baisse sa garde...

\- Rufus, ferme-la, râla Sting en grimaçant. Mon égo a déjà assez souffert comme ça.

\- Tu veux de la glace ? Lança perfidement le mage au chapeau tandis que le blond se pliait en deux, la douleur assaillant encore son entrejambe.

\- Va te faire voir...

* * *

 _Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! Alors, ça vous a plu ? :D N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis et vos remarques en cliquant sur la case reviews !_

 _J'ai déjà commencé à écrire le début du prochain chapitre, mais comme j'ai d'autres projets en parallèle et pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire cette année, la publication ne sera pas régulière, je préfère vous prévenir tout de suite. J'espère tout de même pouvoir mettre au moins un chapitre tous les deux mois au pire des cas..._

 _En tout les cas, je vous souhaite une bonne journée, à très bientôt !_

 _minimilie_


	2. L'arrivée à Sabertooth

_Bonsoir tout le monde !_

 _J'ai relu mon petit message d'introduction du premier chapitre et je dois bien avouer qu'il n'était pas terrible terrible... (ne jamais poster une nouvelle fiction quand on est à la bourre le matin). Navrée, je vais essayer de faire mieux cette fois-ci !_

 _Merci à Froshe pour sa review, ainsi qu'aux 45 autres lecteurs qui ont jeté un coup d'œil au premier chapitre._

 _Nous retrouvons Yukino, pour son départ à Sabertooth et ses premiers instants dans la guilde des Tigres ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas de page ;)_

 _Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de Fairy Tail sont tous issus de l'imagination débordante de Hiro Mashima. En revanche Ino et Miya sont mes personnages_

* * *

15h50. Yukino attrapa le sac à dos contenant ses maigres effets personnels tandis que le train arrivait sur le quai.

\- Bon, fit-elle avec un sourire en se retournant vers ses accompagnatrices, c'est le moment de se dire au revoir...

Une boule d'énergie lui sauta dans les bras et la serra de toutes ses forces contre elle.

\- Tu vas trop me manquer Yuki-chan !

\- Ino, tu m'étouffes... Protesta la mage.

\- Ça va être tellement plus barbant au restaurant sans toi ! Pleurnicha la petite brune contre son épaule.

\- Allez, cesse de faire ton bébé, la réprimanda une rousse aux côtés des deux jeunes femmes. Il fallait bien qu'elle parte un jour, on savait que ça allait arriver.

\- Oui mais Miya, ce n'est pas parce que c'était prévisible que ça me rend moins triste !

La blanche se dégagea doucement et serra l'épaule de la blonde.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Ino, lui promit-elle, je reviendrai vous rendre visite dès que j'en aurai l'occasion.

\- Et tu nous écriras tous les jours ?

\- Tu m'en demandes beaucoup là, rit Yukino, je ne pourrai sans doute pas être aussi régulière.

\- Bon d'accord... Mais essaye quand même de faire un effort d'accord ?

\- Promis, maman, la taquina-t-elle, je viendrai pleurer dans tes jupons si le vilain Sting continue à m'embêter.

\- N'empêche, j'ai toujours du mal à croire ce que tu m'as raconté sur lui... Il a l'air si gentil dans les magazines !

\- Bref, coupa Miya, Yukino dépêche-toi de monter ou tu vas finir par louper ton train.

\- Merci de m'avoir accompagnée jusqu'ici, les filles, fit la blanche en les prenant toutes les deux dernière fois dans ses bras.

\- C'est normal, entre collègues ! Allez monte sur ce marchepied, fais bon voyage et surtout vis cette opportunité à fond !

Le sifflet du chef de gare retentit et la jeune mage se hâta de rejoindre sa place après avoir salué une dernière fois ses amies encore sur le quai.

Son wagon était presque désert, ce qui lui convenait bien. Depuis qu'elle avait reçu il y a deux jours le courrier lui disant qu'elle était acceptée à Sabertooth, elle n'avait presque pas fermé l'œil. Trop de choses à régler pour son départ, trop de personnes à prévenir et à saluer... Et puis elle avait une montée d'adrénaline à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à sa réussite, ce qui contribuait à ses insomnies. Au moins elle pourrait dormir tout son soûl pendant les cinq heures de trajet sans être dérangée...

La blanche n'en revenait toujours pas. Elle allait faire partie des Tigres à Dents de Sabre. Elle était euphorique, extatique, en effervescence, alors qu'à la fin des épreuves physiques elle avait été complètement démoralisée, persuadée de n'avoir plus aucune chance d'être prise. Elle avait été si ridiculement faible face aux cinq examinateurs... Et pourtant, elle avait pu passer.

La mage était la dernière de la liste certes, ça n'était pas très encourageant, mais c'était déjà une très grande victoire pour elle. Elle se rapprochait enfin de son objectif, et retrouver sa chère Sorano ne lui paraissait plus une épreuve si insurmontable à présent.

La constellationniste toucha du bout des doigts ses clefs, apaisée par la tiède douceur qui se dégageait d'elles. Elle changeait de vie encore une fois. Cela avait été dur de tout quitter à nouveau alors qu'elle venait à peine de s'intégrer. Mais tout allait bien se passer, elle en était persuadée.

\- J'y arriverai, grande sœur, murmura-t-elle en regardant à travers la vitre le paysage qui défilait à grande vitesse sous ses yeux. Qu'importe le temps qu'il faudra, qu'importe les obstacles, nous finirons par être réunies à nouveau.

* * *

\- Longcroc, terminus ! Grésilla le haut-parleur au-dessus d'elle tandis que le train ralentissait. Tous les voyageurs sont invités à descendre.

Yukino s'étira souplement avant de ranger le grimoire qu'elle était en train de lire.

Elle n'avait réussi à somnoler qu'une heure ou deux et avait passé le reste du trajet à feuilleter les vieilles pages jaunies de ce livre acheté il y a un an chez un boutiquaire spécialisé dans ce genre d'ouvrages. Il tombait en lambeaux, sa couverture était très abimée et son titre en lettres dorées, "les 88 portails", était à peine lisible, mais il était une véritable mine d'informations pour elle et bien qu'elle le connusse presque par cœur, elle adorait s'y plonger dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion. Les clefs d'or et d'argent et le pouvoir des esprits associés à celles-ci étaient tellement incroyables ... Elle ne cesserait jamais d'être émerveillée par sa propre magie.

Secouant la tête pour cesser ses rêveries, la constellationniste attrapa son sac et s'avança jusqu'à la porte du wagon avant de descendre prudemment le marchepied. Le froid mordant la saisit aussitôt.

Longcroc était sur les flancs d'une montagne et donc soumis à un climat plus rude que dans la plaine qu'elle venait de quitter. L'hiver serait très difficile, elle allait devoir s'acheter un manteau plus chaud que celui qu'elle avait actuellement sur les épaules... Mais avant de se préoccuper de cela, il faudrait plutôt qu'elle songe à trouver un toit pour cette nuit.

La blanche déambula dans les rues de la ville, cherchant un hôtel ou une auberge de jeunesse. Les trois premiers établissements qu'elle rencontra étaient complets et le quatrième n'avait plus qu'une mansarde horriblement chère, mais elle n'avait pas trop le choix. C'était ça ou dormir dehors et finir congelée avant le lendemain matin. Ce ne serait que provisoire de toute façon, elle se mettrait dès demain à la recherche d'un logement. Une fois dans sa chambre au grenier, la jeune femme posa son sac sur une chaise dans un coin et s'affala sur le lit, les yeux fixés sur le plafond jauni.

Il lui restait en tout et pour tout cent trente mille joyaux, de quoi tenir un mois tout au plus. Elle espérait qu'elle pourrait vite effectuer certaines missions envoyées à la guilde afin d'économiser suffisamment pour être capable de partir dans n'importe quel endroit à n'importe quel moment. Qui sait, peut-être que ses contacts lui apprendraient un jour la venue de Sorano près de chez eux… Et elle devrait à ce moment être capable de rejoindre l'endroit indiqué sur-le-champ. Même si ses chances étaient très minces, il ne fallait rien négliger.

Tous les nouveaux arrivants étaient convoqués et devaient se présenter à la guilde le lendemain pour une réunion d'accueil présidée par le maître Jiemma en personne. Elle ne savait presque rien sur lui, comme la majorité des habitants de Fiore. Mais lors de ses rares apparitions au tournoi de la magie, il dégageait une aura très puissante. Il n'était pas le maitre de la guilde pour rien... Elle espérait qu'il ne serait pas trop sévère.

C'est sur cette pensée que la blanche s'endormit, épuisée par son voyage et ses précédentes nuits blanches.

* * *

Tout était noir, un noir d'encre qui s'infiltrait dans les moindres recoins et emplissait son cœur d'effroi. Prise de claustrophobie, elle sentit son cœur battre à toute allure dans sa cage thoracique et sa respiration se hacher. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle plus à faire le moindre mouvement ? Et surtout, pourquoi se sentait-elle si oppressée, comme écrasée par une puissante aura magique ?

 _C'est pathétique…_

La blanche leva les yeux au-dessus d'elle et retint un cri étranglé. Un gigantesque serpent la dominait de toute sa hauteur, dardant sur elle ses immenses yeux pleins de colère.

 _Sais-tu depuis combien de siècles j'espérais qu'une constellationniste croise mon chemin et me libère de ce temple ? Je m'ennuie à mourir dans le monde des esprits, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour m'invoquer sur Terre ? Ça fait un an, gamine. J'ai soif de sang !_

\- Je… Je suis désolée, Ophiuchus-sama, murmura Yukino, je n'ai pas assez de puissance pour cela pour le moment.

 _Sornettes ! Tu as réussi une fois, tu recommenceras._

\- Ce n'était pas moi, je n'étais pas moi-même quand je vous ai invoqué !

 _Si tu faisais au moins un effort… mais tu préfères laisser ma clef rouiller d'inaction ! J'ai fait une redoutable erreur le jour où j'ai cru voir en toi une potentielle maîtresse. Les incapables comme toi, j'en ai dévoré des dizaines quand j'étais encore de votre Monde ! Jamais je n'aurais dû miser sur toi, tu n'as pas l'étoffe d'une vraie constellationniste ! S'écria l'esprit en s'élançant vers elle, crocs dehors._

\- Non ! Arrêtez, je vous en prie ! Hurla la mage en sentant la puissante mâchoire se refermer sur elle, déchiquetant son frêle corps.

La blanche se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant la chamade. Encore ce cauchemar… Prise d'une bouffée de chaleur, elle se leva précautionneusement et ouvrit la fenêtre. L'air glacial la fit frissonner.

Il faisait encore sombre mais le silence de la ville endormie ne parvenait pas à apaiser la constellationniste, qui revoyait en boucle les images de son songe.

Ophiuchus le sanguinaire, de la treizième constellation d'or, esprit légendaire connu pour sa cruauté sans limite. Il essayait de la déstabiliser en apparaissant de plus en plus fréquemment dans ses rêves, mais elle ne comptait pas le laisser revenir dans ce Monde tant qu'elle ne serait pas capable de le renvoyer d'où il venait. Si seulement elle avait eu la puissance nécessaire pour le contrôler ce jour-là… Tout aurait été différent.

Un flash. Des dizaines de cadavres jonchant les dalles immaculées, ses mains couvertes de sang, le goût de fer emplissant sa bouche. Prise d'un violent haut-le-cœur, Yukino courut aux toilettes pour vomir les restes du repas qu'elle avait avalé dans le train.

Hagarde, elle se laissa glisser au sol en position fœtale tandis que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes.

\- Ce n'est pas moi, murmura-t-elle en se recroquevillant un peu plus sur elle-même. Ce n'est pas moi qui vous ai tués. Je suis tellement désolée…

De nouveaux sanglots la secouèrent et elle serra ses poings si fort que ses ongles entaillèrent sa paume.

Dehors, les prémices de l'aube commençaient à se manifester. Yukino souffla un grand coup et sécha ses larmes avec rudesse. Pleurer ne lui servirait à rien. Elle devait gagner en force pour éviter que ce genre de choses se reproduise, il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire.

La mage réussit non sans mal à reprendre le contrôle de ses nerfs et se faufila dans la cabine de douche pour se recomposer un visage humain avant d'aller à Sabertooth. Aujourd'hui était un grand jour, rien ne devait entacher cette journée. Pas même ses vieux démons.

* * *

Ils étaient trente mages regroupés au centre de la salle de réunion. Debout et alignés, ils attendaient silencieusement la venue du maître.

Yukino observait ses voisins et nouveaux camarades par coups d'œil à la dérobée. Tous étaient bien bâtis et dégageaient une puissance magique plutôt élevée. La mage ne faisait clairement pas le poids face à eux pour le moment. Elle devrait vraiment gagner en puissance ces prochains mois si elle voulait parvenir à tenir le rythme.

Jiemma pénétra enfin dans la salle, suivi de Minerva. Il s'assit dans le fauteuil surélevé en face d'eux et les toisa d'un regard froid qui fit frissonner la blanche malgré elle.

\- Voilà donc les nouvelles recrues de cette année... J'espère que vous vaudrez mieux que les mauviettes qui sont entrées l'année précédente.

Le géant soupira avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Faire gronder les cieux, faire bouillir les terres, faire taire les mers, c'est ça Sabertooth. Nous sommes la guilde la plus puissante, celle dont le seul nom fait trembler de peur nos adversaires. Et il est hors de question que cela change un jour, que ce soit clair entre nous.

Son regard sans prunelles passa sur chacun des nouveaux arrivants.

\- Vous avez été sélectionnés après les épreuves d'admission, tant mieux pour vous. Mais n'allez pas en tirer une quelconque fierté ou imaginer que vous pouvez souffler maintenant que vous y êtes. Notre guilde ne supporte pas les faibles et n'en tolèrera jamais dans ses rangs, tenez-vous-le pour dit. Si vous voulez rester parmi nous, il faut le mériter, être puissant et irréprochable. Osez seulement salir le nom de Sabertooth et vous le regretterez amèrement.

Yukino avait arrêté de respirer. Voilà qui était bien loin de l'esprit qu'elle se faisait d'une guilde. Mais on ne pouvait sans doute pas rester premiers d'un pays sans tenir fermement les troupes...

\- Je n'accepterai aucun faux-pas de votre part et n'hésiterai pas à vous chasser si vous ne méritez pas votre place parmi nous. Est-ce bien clair ?

Tous acquiescèrent.

\- Bien, tonna le maître en se redressant sur son siège. Aujourd'hui, vous allez faire toutes vos démarches administratives auprès de Rufus. Minerva vous fera le tour du propriétaire, vous donnera le règlement de la guilde et vous expliquera le mode d'attribution des missions. Vous pourrez commencer à travailler dès demain. Faites bien attention à ne pas prendre de missions que vous n'êtes pas en mesure de réussir si vous ne voulez pas subir ma colère.

Il se tourna vers Minerva.

\- J'ai tout dit ?

\- Presque, père. Vous avez oublié de mentionner la soirée.

Le vieux mage grogna.

\- C'est vrai... Je trouve ça assez inutile, mais sachez qu'il y aura une petite fête de bienvenue organisée pour vous ce soir. Profitez-en parce que vous n'en verrez pas beaucoup ici.

Quelques murmures approbateurs s'élevèrent parmi les nouvelles recrues.

\- Vous pouvez disposer maintenant, sauf le microbe en jupe.

C'était d'elle qu'il parlait ? Paniqua légèrement la blanche.

En voyant tous les regards se tourner vers elle, elle en déduisit que oui. En même temps rien d'étonnant à cela finalement, elle était la seule femme qui avait intégré la guilde cette année.

Tandis que les autres se retiraient, la mage se rapprocha du géant avec une certaine appréhension.

\- Vous vouliez me parler, Maître ?

\- Tais-toi, impertinente.

Elle referma aussitôt la bouche, scotchée.

\- Je tenais juste à préciser certaines choses. En temps normal, un ver de terre comme toi n'aurait jamais pu passer les épreuves physiques et encore moins être acceptée dans la guilde après des résultats aussi pathétiques.

La constellationniste rentra un peu plus la tête dans les épaules.

\- Tu es si faible que c'en est affligeant. Je ne sais pas comment tu t'es débrouillée, toujours est-il que tu as réussi à obtenir l'appui de trois des meilleurs mages de la guilde, qui faisaient partie des examinateurs. Je suis incapable de comprendre ce qu'ils t'ont trouvé d'intéressant mais je ne pouvais pas aller contre leur décision, bien que je ne l'approuve pas.

Il se pencha vers elle, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

\- Tout ça pour te dire que tu es dans mon collimateur et qu'au moindre pas de travers, je n'hésiterai pas à te jeter dehors comme une malpropre. Tu as eu de la chance jusqu'à maintenant, mais chez les Tigres c'est chacun pour soi, personne ne t'aidera à sauver ta peau. Si tu veux rester tu dois le mériter, et pour le moment tes chances sont extrêmement minces. J'espère que tu as bien compris.

\- Oui, maître, fit Yukino en baissant les yeux.

\- Allez, hors de ma vue. J'ai d'autres chats à fouetter.

La mage sortit rapidement de la pièce avant de se laisser glisser contre le mur. Elle était blanche, encore plus que d'habitude. Alors c'était ça, la guilde la plus forte de tout Fiore ? Dominer ou être écrasée ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là bon sang ?

\- Dis, pourquoi tu es par terre ?

Elle baissa la tête et tomba nez à nez avec un félin vert affublé d'une tenue de grenouille rose qui la regardait avec curiosité. Le chat qui était tout le temps fourré avec Rogue, réalisa la blanche en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Heureusement pour elle, le chasseur de Dragon n'était pas avec son fidèle compagnon. Elle ne tenait pas à ce qu'il la voie perdre le contrôle de ses nerfs... Elle devait déjà paraître suffisamment faible comme ça à ses yeux.

\- Tu as l'air malade...

\- Non, bredouilla la blanche en se redressant. Ça va aller.

\- Bon d'accord. Comment tu t'appelles ? Enchaîna l'animal.

\- Yukino. Yukino Aguria.

\- Moi c'est Frosch, répondit le chat-grenouille en souriant. Tu es une nouvelle de la guilde ?

\- Oui.

\- Trop bien ! Fro est content, tu as l'air gentille...

Yukino eut un sourire. Cette peluche vivante était attachante.

\- Dis-moi, enchaîna la blanche, tu sais où sont les autres nouveaux arrivants ? Nous sommes censés nous inscrire auprès de Rufus-sama, mais j'ai dû rester un peu plus longtemps avec le maître et j'ai perdu de vue mon groupe, donc je ne sais absolument pas où je dois me diriger...

\- Ce n'est pas Frosch qui pourra t'aider, il n'a aucun sens de l'orientation, cingla une voix un peu plus loin.

La constellationniste releva la tête et aperçut un autre chat qui avançait tranquillement vers eux, les mains dans les poches de son gilet bleu.

\- Lecter ! S'écria Frosch, content de le voir. C'est Yukino, elle aussi fait partie de Sabertooth maintenant.

\- Ouais, j'en ai entendu parler, maugréa le chat rouge. Tssss. Tu n'as pas l'air bien impressionnante...

\- Tu es méchant ! Protesta l'autre Exceed tandis que la blanche écarquillait les yeux de surprise.

\- Quoi ? C'est la vérité. Et puis je n'aime pas cette fille, elle a voulu faire du mal à Sting, déclara l'interpelé en croisant les bras sur son torse.

C'est vrai que c'était le chat du chasseur de Dragon de la lumière... La blanche comprenait mieux son comportement dédaigneux et ses manières méprisantes. Le portrait craché du blond, en version féline. Sale caractère... Comme si un comme ça ne suffisait pas. Pas étonnant qu'il la snobe, il devait mal digérer le coup de genou qu'elle avait balancé dans l'entrejambe du chasseur de Dragon durant leur combat. Elle allait devoir la jouer fine.

\- Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, je t'assure... Le brossa-t-elle dans le sens du poil. C'était un réflexe malencontreux. J'espère qu'il s'est vite remis. Enfin, c'est un mage puissant et fort, il n'a pas dû sentir grand-chose.

\- Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? C'est Sting, c'est le meilleur ! Fanfaronna Lecter en tombant en plein dans le panneau. Ce n'est pas un coup de rien du tout qui va lui faire vraiment mal.

\- Fro pense la même chose, Sting et Rogue sont les plus forts !

\- Je n'en doute pas, termina la mage avec un sourire. Mais au fait... Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas avec eux ? D'habitude vous ne les quittez pas d'une semelle, non ?

Lecter soupira.

\- Ils font un petit combat d'entrainement au sous-sol. Frosch s'est perdu en revenant des toilettes, donc je suis venu le chercher.

\- Je vois...

\- Viens avec nous Yukino, le bureau des registres est sur notre chemin ! Fit le chat à la combinaison rose en sautillant.

\- Tu racontes n'importe quoi Frosch, c'est carrément la direction opposée ! S'écria l'autre Exceed.

\- Dis-moi par où je dois aller dans ce cas et je me débrouillerai, répondit doucement la constellationniste. Je ne veux pas vous empêcher de regarder leur combat plus longtemps...

\- Il faut monter les escaliers au fond du couloir à droite, puis aller à gauche, c'est la quatrième porte sur la droite.

\- D'accord. Merci beaucoup pour votre aide tous les deux !

La blanche s'éloigna après les avoir salués et réussit rapidement à trouver son chemin en suivant les indications de Lecter.

Il restait encore une dizaine de mages devant la porte. Elle s'appuya contre le mur, attendant patiemment son tour.

* * *

La mage put pénétrer dans le petit bureau au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes. Celui-ci était assez étroit mais haut de plafond, les étagères remplies à craquer de registres et de chemises. Il y avait beaucoup de roulement à Sabertooth et ça se voyait...

\- Mademoiselle Aguria ?

La voix de Rufus la fit sortir de ses pensées et elle s'excusa avant de s'asseoir devant le bureau.

\- Bienvenue parmi nous, fit le mage avec un petit sourire. Je vous souhaite de rester longtemps parmi nous, dans votre nouvelle guilde.

Ce n'était pas gagné, songea la blanche en se souvenant des paroles du maître.

 _Tu es dans mon collimateur et au moindre pas de travers, je n'hésiterai pas à te jeter dehors comme une malpropre._

Elle frissonna et serra les dents.

\- Avez-vous constitué le dossier que nous vous avons demandé ?

\- Oui, acquiesça-t-elle en sortant une enveloppe de son sac.

Le blond récupéra les papiers à l'intérieur et les examina soigneusement.

\- Fiche de renseignements remplie, ok. Certificat d'aptitude à exercer le métier de mage, ok. Décharge en cas d'accident grave pendant une mission, ok. Pièce d'identité...

Il s'arrêta en saisissant la photocopie d'une carte de séjour rose.

\- Vous n'êtes pas Fiorienne ? S'étonna-t-il.

\- C'est... compliqué, répondit-elle. Je suis née ici mais j'ai passé la majeure partie de mon enfance à Minstrel, donc je ne figure pas sur les registres de Fiore. Je suis en train de faire régulariser ma situation, j'espère que cela pourra vite être réglé.

Rufus grimaça.

\- Vu la lenteur du service d'immigration à Crocus, vous en avez encore pour un moment... Mais nous avons l'habitude de ce genre de situations, ce n'est pas un problème.

Il rangea soigneusement le dossier avant de poser sur le bureau une mallette en bois volumineuse.

\- Bien, déclara-t-il en l'ouvrant, maintenant que tout cela est réglé, passons à l'emblème de la guilde. Où la voulez-vous ?

La blanche prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir. Il y a deux jours, elle aurait dit sur l'omoplate gauche, pour montrer fièrement son appartenance à la guilde... Cependant après son entretien avec maître Jiemma, elle ne se sentait plus digne de la porter à la vue de tous.

Elle craignait de tout perdre si un mage d'une autre guilde plus puissant qu'elle voyait son emblème de guilde et lui cherchait des noises à cause de celle-ci. Si elle était vaincue, elle ne pourrait pas rester. Et il fallait qu'elle demeure ici à tout prix, le plus longtemps possible.

La constellationniste pensait qu'il valait donc mieux porter le tigre à dents de sabre dans un endroit discret, de façon à n'attirer l'attention de personne.

\- A la taille, un peu au-dessus du nombril, dit-elle en levant son tee-shirt pour lui indiquer l'endroit précis.

\- Quelle couleur ?

\- Bleu.

Sa couleur préférée, pour qu'à chaque fois qu'elle regarderait son emblème, elle reprenne courage.

Rufus lui demanda de se relever pour lui appliquer la marque.

\- Ça ne fera pas mal, la rassura-t-il.

Le contact des doigts froids du mage sur sa peau la fit frissonner mais elle ne ressentit effectivement aucune sensation douloureuse lorsque la tête de tigre à dents de sabre s'imprima dans sa chair.

\- Et voilà, tu es officiellement membre de la guilde, Yukino, s'exclama le blond en abandonnant le vouvoiement. Toutes mes félicitations.

 _Mais pour combien de temps ?_

* * *

 _Et voilà ! Chapitre plutôt long n'est-ce pas ? ^^  
_

 _Comme vous vous en êtes sans doute rendu compte, j'ai profité du fait qu'on ne sait pas grand-chose de Yukino pour exploiter son passé un peu à ma sauce. ça reste encore très flou pour le moment je vous l'accorde, mais ça va se préciser dans les prochains chapitres ne vous en faites pas. Vous comprendrez bientôt pourquoi elle s'est retrouvée dans un des pays du Sud, comment elle s'est retrouvée en possession de Ophiucus, etc._

 _Alors, est-ce que ce chapitre vous a plu ? J'ai hâte d'avoir vos retours pour savoir ce que je peux encore améliorer sur cette fiction :D_

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et vous dit à bientôt !_

 _minimilie_


	3. Fête de bienvenue et première mission

_Hello tout le monde !_

 _Désolé du retard pour ceux à qui j'avais dit que je posterai fin janvier au plus tard, j'étais au taquet pour poster hier mais j'ai finalement eu quelques problèmes... enfin bref, avec un petit jour de retard, voici le nouveau chapitre :)_

 _Je remercie Frosch, Hime-Hakkai, Saiken-chan et Roskinawa pour leurs adorables reviews, ainsi que les vingt-huit autres timides qui sont passés lire le deuxième chapitre :)_

 _Bonne lecture à tous !_

 _Disclaimer : Zykan, Nathan, Monsieur Wilson et Ania sont des OCs de mon invention. Tout le reste est issu de l'imagination de Hiro Mashima, je ne fais que me servir de son univers pour m'amuser !_

* * *

Yukino s'affala sur son lit d'hôtel, exténuée, avant de jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre. Dix-sept heures. Elle poussa un soupir fatigué.

Après leur enregistrement administratif, Minerva les avait traînés dans toute la guilde, leur en montrant les moindres recoins. L'entrée, le hall, le bar, la salle de réunion, le bureau du maître, les salles d'entrainement, l'arène extérieure, le jardin, le tableau des missions, le petit salon des mages de rang S, l'énorme bibliothèque, l'aile des dortoirs, l'infirmerie...

Il y avait beaucoup de choses à retenir et maintenant la constellationniste comprenait pourquoi Frosch galérait encore à retrouver son chemin après toutes ces années passées à la guilde. Elle-même mettrait un certain temps avant de pouvoir se repérer aisément dans ces longs couloirs.

Après cette découverte des lieux, la tigresse en robe bleue leur avait expliqué le règlement de la guilde dans ses grandes lignes, tout en leur distribuant la version papier bien plus fournie qu'ils devraient lire, signer et retourner à Rufus. En soi ces règles étaient assez simples : ne pas se mêler des affaires des autres, ne prendre que des missions à notre portée, ne pas entamer un duel avec un attelage de la guilde sans témoins, et surtout faire bonne figure devant les journalistes. Ma blanche devrait pouvoir respecter tout cela sans problème.

Minerva leur avait aussi distribué les résultats de leurs épreuves d'admission avec les commentaires des différents examinateurs. Sans surprise, Yukino avait eu une note pathétique en force physique, accompagnée de la mention « à améliorer dans les plus brefs délais ». Orga lui avait toutefois attribué une note un peu plus haute que la moyenne pour sa puissance magique, ce qui la réconfortait un peu.

Pour la partie combat à mains nues, Dobengal et Zykan avaient indiqué qu'elle avait des compétences « basiques, mais pas catastrophiques » et sa note l'était tout autant. Enfin pour ce qui était du combat en conditions réelles face à Sting, la blanche avait vu avec surprise qu'elle avait obtenu quatorze. L'écriture élégante de Rufus à côté indiquait qu'elle avait de très bonnes capacités d'analyse et une réactivité face au danger appréciable. Tout cela se concluait par la sobre mention « élément prometteur, malgré de sérieuses lacunes dans certains domaines ».

La constellationniste savait qu'elle était sur le fil du rasoir et qu'elle devrait sérieusement s'améliorer pour rester dans la guilde. Mais après l'horrible mise au point de maître Jiemma, les commentaires des examinateurs lui paraissaient réellement encourageants. Elle ferait tout pour ne pas les décevoir et leur prouver qu'ils avaient eu raison de lui laisser une chance, pour pouvoir rester aussi longtemps qu'elle le pouvait dans cette guilde. Le succès de ses recherches sur sa sœur en dépendait.

L'heure défilait. Bientôt la petite fête en l'honneur des nouveaux arrivants allait débuter, il faudrait qu'elle se prépare. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au sac que Minerva lui avait donné. Il contenait sa tenue pour les missions. La brune lui avait expliqué qu'étant donné que les mages représentaient la guilde au quotidien par leurs actions et leur comportement ils avaient une image à préserver, comme un masque qu'ils portaient en permanence en présence de personnes extérieures à la guilde. Sabertooth leur prêtait ainsi des vêtements pour les aider à rentrer dans leur rôle et les conditionner à devenir des « tigres à dents de sabre » au moment où ils les enfilaient, et non plus des mages lambda.

Yukino se redressa et sortit la tenue du sac. Une robe gris-bleu qui dévoilait ses jambes jusqu'à mi-cuisse et dont le bustier exagérait le contraste entre sa taille fine et son opulente poitrine, un long manteau à pompons sans manches se nouant au niveau de son cou ainsi que des bas blancs. Cette tenue était bien trop aguicheuse à son goût et ne paraissait pas idéale pour effectuer des missions à l'extérieur, mais il allait falloir qu'elle s'y fasse. Ce serait la seule chose qu'elle aurait le droit de porter dorénavant.

La constellationniste posa le tout sur le lit et sortit de son sac de voyage un short et un tee-shirt rose pâle tout simple avec un léger décolleté. Les missions commenceraient à partir de demain, elle pouvait donc repousser encore quelques heures le moment où elle devrait devenir une tigresse. Personne ne lui en voudrait si elle venait habillée comme une innocente brebis ce soir.

Elle entra dans la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche. Il lui restait pas mal de temps avant que la fête ne commence, autant en profiter pour se détendre.

* * *

Affalé sur un canapé, Sting buvait un verre à côté d'Orga, discutant avec Minerva des nouvelles recrues.

\- Et donc vous lui avez donné cette robe que même vous vous trouvez vulgaire et terriblement peu pratique ? Ricana le blond. Vous êtes machiavélique, Mademoiselle.

\- C'est toi qui m'as demandé de la bizuter pour te venger du vilain coup qu'elle t'avait placé lors des épreuves éliminatoires… cela ne te satisfait pas ?

\- Oh si, vous êtes allée au-delà de mes espérances.

\- Vous n'avez vraiment aucune mesure tous les deux, soupira Rufus en secouant la tête. La pauvre, comme si elle n'avait déjà pas assez de handicaps comme cela par rapport à d'autres !

\- On est à Sabertooth, fit Orga en haussant les épaules. La guilde n'a jamais eu pour vocation d'aider les nouvelles recrues à se sentir à l'aise dans leur travail. Si elle n'a pas les nerfs assez solides, elle ne fera pas long feu ici.

Rogue ne disait rien, peu concerné par la conversation. Assis dans un fauteuil, il jetait des regards ennuyés aux différents mages qui mangeaient ou faisaient connaissance. Le chasseur de dragon détestait ce genre de réunions, il s'y sentait oppressé. Trop d'égos surdimensionnés concentrés au même endroit, trop d'ombres qui suivaient ces mages et hantaient leurs pas… Il retint une grimace face à sa migraine qui commençait à poindre. La soirée allait être longue.

Minerva et Rufus s'éclipsèrent pour aller à la rencontre des nouvelles recrues et leur montrer où ils pourraient trouver à boire et à manger. Zykan en profita pour s'asseoir dans un fauteuil à côté de Sting, une chope à la main et salua les dragons jumeaux d'un signe de tête. Rogue répondit à son salut avant de voir son exceed disparaître dans la foule. Il se redressa légèrement, l'inquiétude se reflétant dans ses yeux. Sting qui avait suivi la scène secoua la tête et lui mit une chope entre les mains.

\- Arrête de t'inquiète, il ne risque rien. Lector n'est pas loin.

Le noiraud hocha la tête avant de retourner à sa contemplation des autres mages. Le blond soupira. Il avait arrêté depuis longtemps de secouer son coéquipier pour qu'il se détende et s'amuse. Rogue était un irréductible asocial, son exact opposé. C'était sans doute pour ça que le chasseur de dragon de l'ombre tolérait sa présence depuis des années. Sting attirait toujours la lumière et les regards, ce qui offrait à son coéquipier une quiétude appréciable puisque toute l'attention des gens était tournée vers lui et non vers le mage aux ombres.

Le chasseur de Dragon blanc eut un sourire carnassier quand il aperçut Lector et Frosch revenir, entraînant derrière eux la constellationniste aux cheveux blancs.

\- Hey, Yukino ! S'exclama-t-il en lui faisant signe d'approcher.

Rogue observa la jeune femme venir vers eux. Elle était comme Sting, aucune ombre ne la suivait. Son doux sourire et son aura paisible devaient les faire fuir, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire au chasseur de Dragon. Il sentait ses propres ombres s'estomper au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait, diminuant sa sensation de claustrophobie et sa migraine.

\- Bonsoir, Sting-sama, fit la jeune femme une fois qu'elle fut face à eux. Rogue-sama, Zykan-sama.

Les deux derniers la saluèrent d'un signe de tête.

\- Tu ne veux pas t'asseoir avec nous ? Demanda le chasseur de dragon de la lumière en tapotant la place vide à côté de lui. Tu seras plus à l'aise pour manger.

Elle hésita un instant avant de s'asseoir, laissant une distance raisonnable entre elle et lui. Distance que le blond combla aussitôt en passant un bras autour de ses épaules, la faisant sursauter.

\- Alors, fit Sting avec un grand sourire, ce premier jour à la guilde ?

\- Eh bien… j'ai un peu l'impression d'être une pauvre brebis au milieu de tigres qui ne demandent qu'à se faire un steak. Mais sinon ça va. Les onigiris sont vraiment délicieux, déclara-t-elle après en avoir pris une bouchée.

\- Ah, la spécialité de la Demoiselle. Elle adore cuisiner mais a rarement le temps de nous faire profiter de ses talents.

\- Dis Yukino, demanda Frosch en la regardant avec curiosité, tu l'as mise où ton emblème de la guilde ? Tu peux nous la montrer ?

La constellationniste eut un sourire.

\- Bien sûr.

Elle souleva légèrement son tee-shirt, exhibant sa marque. Rogue remarqua à cet instant la fine ceinture de soie sertie de perles qui ceignait ses hanches, posée à même sa peau. Il scruta la jeune femme dans les yeux, perplexe, mais elle ne regardait pas dans sa direction. Le noiraud jeta un coup d'œil discret à Zykan. Lui aussi s'était raidi à la vue du bijou.

\- Elle est très jolie ton emblème, déclara Frosch, détournant l'attention des deux hommes. J'aime beaucoup le bleu.

\- Merci, répondit la Yukino en lui souriant avant de remettre son tee-shirt en place.

\- C'est dommage, fit Sting en s'étirant, elle ne sera pas visible quand tu porteras ta tenue de mission... d'ailleurs, comment tu la trouves ? Lui demanda-t-il l'air de rien.

\- Très différente de ce que je porte d'habitude et pas franchement mon style, avoua la blanche avec un petit rire. Mais je m'y habituerai, j'ai déjà eu à porter bien pire comme tenue de travail.

\- Vraiment ? S'étonna le blond.

\- Oh oui… Dans le restaurant où je bossais comme serveuse avant de venir ici, nous devions porter des uniformes de bunny girls… je pense qu'on peut difficilement faire plus embarrassant.

\- Sérieusement ? Tu pourrais nous faire une démo ?

\- Non merci… j'ai dû rendre mon uniforme en posant ma démission de toute façon.

\- Dommage, lui fit Sting avec un sourire étincelant. Je suis sûre que tu devais être très mignonne dedans.

La blanche détourna le regard en rougissant légèrement avant de se redresser.

\- Je vais chercher de l'eau.

\- De l'eau ? S'écria le chasseur de dragon blanc avec une grimace. C'est bon blanche-neige, tu as le droit de te décoincer un peu tu sais ? Prends au moins une bière, ce n'est pas marrant sans alcool !

La constellationniste eut un petit rire.

\- Sting Eucliffe alcoolique, qui l'aurait cru ?

\- Mais pas du tout ! Il faut savoir profiter de la vie c'est tout ! Je n'ai pas envie que tu te prives de tout ce que peut t'offrir cette soirée…

\- C'est gentil de vous faire du souci pour moi, mais je vous assure que je profite très bien de la fête.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates…

\- Oh si… fit-elle en s'éloignant, c'est bien pour ça que j'ai fait le choix de ne plus jamais consommer de l'alcool ou toute autre substance psychoactive !

\- Hein ? S'exclama le blond. Ne _plus_?

Alors qu'il allait se lever pour demander à la blanche des explications, Rogue le retint d'une main ferme.

\- Tu l'as assez titillée pour aujourd'hui je crois.

\- Quel rabat-joie, pesta Sting en se renfonçant dans le canapé. Ça m'étonne d'elle tout de même, reprit-il au bout de quelques instants, qu'elle se soit déjà pris une cuite ou un shoot… Elle est moins coincée que ce que je pensais, ça sera peut-être plus facile de la faire craquer finalement.

\- Laisse tomber, marmonna Rogue. Elle ne se laissera jamais séduire par toi.

\- Et pourquoi donc ?

\- C'est pourtant clair. Tu n'as pas vu sa ceinture ?

\- … Si, et alors ? Demanda le blond en levant un sourcil.

\- Dans la plupart des pays du Sud et de l'Est, c'est un ornement qui n'est porté que par ceux qui ont fait vœu de chasteté.

\- Attends, comme les curés et les nonnes ?

\- Oui, mais pas seulement. Les jeunes femmes qui ont fait la promesse de rester vierges jusqu'au mariage en portent également.

\- Non mais sérieux on est en 790… Ce sont des traditions d'une autre époque, plus personne ne doit respecter cela !

Rogue se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Même si ça peut te sembler incroyable, il existe des gens qui ne souhaitent pas avoir de relations sexuelles avant de se marier… Et puis à Bosco on ne rigole pas avec cette coutume. Les filles qui ont le malheur de ne pas respecter leur serment et qui se font attraper sont battues à mort et jetées en pâture aux bêtes sauvages.

\- Vous êtes vraiment flippants, vous les gens de l'Est.

\- Bref, tout ça pour te dire que si j'étais toi, je la laisserai tranquille. Les tortures qu'on réserve aux hommes qui déshonorent une femme portant une ceinture sont encore plus lentes et douloureuses, et incluent généralement le fait de trancher leur service trois-pièces et de le leur faire avaler. Si jamais il lui reste de la famille là d'où elle vient, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau, aussi puissant que tu sois.

-… Merci du conseil, marmonna Sting. C'est con, elle avait l'air super bonne. Mais bon, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais du mal à trouver de quoi rassasier mon appétit sexuel avec toutes les fans qui nous courent après, j'y survivrai.

Le noiraud s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil, satisfait de la réponse de son coéquipier. N'empêche, lui aussi se demandait à quelle occasion la jeune femme avait pu perdre ses sens au point de refuser de boire la moindre goutte d'alcool à présent.

Un peu plus loin, Yukino s'était servie un verre d'eau au buffet et l'avait bu tout en grignotant quelques canapés. Elle était contente d'avoir pu s'échapper, Sting commençait à la mettre vraiment mal à l'aise avec son comportement rentre-dedans. Elle sursauta alors que quelqu'un touchait son épaule et se retourna.

\- Zykan-sama ? Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Tu viens de Minstrel, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda le brun.

\- … J'y ai habité presque toute mon enfance, oui. Répondit la blanche en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Et tu n'as pas fait partie de l'ordre des adorateurs d'Apollon, par hasard ?

Yukino se figea.

\- Comment …

\- Les perles noires, sur ta ceinture. Même si je ne viens pas de là-bas, je sais que seules les prêtresses ont le droit de porter ces apparats extrêmement chers… La question que je me pose, c'est comment tu as pu survivre au grand massacre d'il y a deux ans.

Il vit la constellationniste se rembrunir.

\- J'ai eu beaucoup de chance, je suppose.

\- A l'époque, fit le basané, on m'a confié la mission de trouver le responsable et de le livrer aux autorités… je n'ai malheureusement pas réussi à identifier le coupable et cette histoire continue encore à m'intriguer aujourd'hui.

\- Je ne pourrai pas vous être d'une grande aide, je ne me souviens de rien avant mon réveil au milieu des cadavres des autres, répliqua-t-elle en détournant le regard.

A ce moment, elle vit Rufus qui lui faisait signe.

\- Excusez-moi, je vais voir ce que Rufus-sama me veut, fit la blanche avant de s'éclipser.

Zykan la regarda partir sans rien dire. Il n'était pas persuadé qu'elle lui disait toute la vérité, mais il était quelqu'un de patient. Il reviendrait à la charge quand ce serait le bon moment, même si ça devait lui prendre des mois.

* * *

La soirée avait duré jusque très tard dans la nuit et le réveil le lendemain fut difficile pour de nombreux mages. Ce n'était pas le cas de Yukino, qui avait été raisonnable et s'était éclipsée peu de temps après sa discussion avec Zykan. Elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à s'endormir parce que les paroles du mage tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, mais elle s'était malgré tout réveillée aux aurores, ce qui l'avait surprise. La blanche s'était donc décidée à passer à la guilde pour choisir sa première mission.

Comme elle s'y attendait le hall de la guilde était désert, encore marqué par les festivités de la veille. Elle le traversa précautionneusement, prenant garde à ne pas buter contre un cadavre de bouteille ou autre objet susceptible de la faire chuter. Le bruit de ses talons raisonnait sur les dalles, cassant le silence qui régnait dans cette grande salle sans vie.

Elle s'arrêta devant le tableau des missions et le détailla. Sur le grand panneau de liège, les missions accessibles à tous, classées par ordre croissant de prix pour chaque catégorie de missions. Juste à côté, un panneau avec une vitrine fermée à clef contenait les missions de rang S ainsi que celles se déroulant à l'extérieur de Fiore. Il fallait demander l'autorisation de Minerva ou de Rufus pour pouvoir prendre une de ces missions.

La blanche observa quelques instants les affiches qui n'étaient pas sous clef. Il y avait vraiment beaucoup de missions d'escorte et de personnes ou d'objets de valeur, des histoires de vols ou de disparitions à élucider, des recherches d'objets magiques ou de plantes médicinales… et quelques cas particuliers, regroupés dans la catégorie « Autres ». Au sein de celle-ci, une affiche attira l'attention de la constellationniste. Elle provenait de l'orphelinat de la ville.

 _Recherche magicien-ne-s avec une bonne expérience dans le domaine afin d'apprendre la magie à un des pensionnaires de l'orphelinat. Récompense soumise à discussion lors de l'entretien avec le Directeur._

La demande datait de plus de six mois et n'avait toujours pas trouvé preneur… c'était sans doute dû au fait que la mission devait s'effectuer sur le long terme et n'était pas compatible avec les emplois du temps chargés des membres de la guilde. Ou bien peut-être qu'aucun mage de Sabertooth n'avait voulu perdre son temps à apprendre quelque chose à quelqu'un. Vu la doctrine prônée par maître Jiemma, « chacun pour soi et seul contre tous », ce ne serait guère étonnant.

L'annonce l'intriguait. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle correspondait au profil recherché, mais elle avait bien envie de savoir de quoi il en retournait. La blanche nota l'adresse de l'orphelinat et sortit de la guilde. Elle irait demander plus d'informations auprès du directeur avant de décider si elle acceptait cette mission ou non.

* * *

Le portail de l'orphelinat était fermé. On pouvait entendre du bruit à l'intérieur. Les enfants devaient certainement être en pause et jouer. Timidement, Yukino tira sur la corde de la cloche accrochée aux imposantes grilles en fer. Une femme âgée d'une cinquantaine d'années à l'air strict sortit du bâtiment et lui jeta un regard inquisiteur.

\- Oui ? C'est pour quoi ?

\- Bonjour. Vous avez laissé… une … une annonce à ma guilde.

Le regard de la femme aux cheveux gris s'adoucit et elle parcourut la distance qui séparait le perron de l'immeuble du portail.

\- J'avais presque fini par abandonner l'idée que quelqu'un puisse nous venir en aide. Suivez-moi, mademoiselle. Je vais vous conduire au directeur.

La constellationniste emboita le pas de la cinquantenaire, qui la guida dans un labyrinthe de couloirs. Celle-ci finit par toquer à une porte et l'ouvrir.

\- Bonjour Edward.

\- Bonjour Ania.

\- Je vous amène une jeune femme qui est intéressée par le cas de Nathan.

\- Vraiment ? S'exclama le Directeur. Faites-la donc entrer !

La blanche pénétra dans la pièce, tandis que la dénommée Ania refermait la porte.

\- Bienvenue, mademoiselle… ?

\- Yukino. Yukino Aguria, de la guilde Sabertooth.

\- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance. Je suis Edward Wilson, le directeur de l'orphelinat de Longcroc. Vous avez vu ma proposition de mission alors ?

\- Oui. J'avoue être assez curieuse, vous n'avez pas donné beaucoup d'informations…

Le directeur remit ses lunettes en place.

\- En fait la situation est un peu longue à expliquer, c'est pour cela que je préférais en parler au cours d'un entretien. Nous avons un élève qui souffre à cause de sa magie.

\- Que voulez-vous dire par là ?

\- Eh bien cet enfant a beaucoup de puissance magique en lui, mais il n'a jamais appris à la canaliser et à l'exploiter pour devenir un mage… alors elle le rend fréquemment malade. Il est constamment fatigué et affaibli, il n'arrive plus à suivre pendant les cours, et il est rejeté par les autres pensionnaires parce qu'ils ont peur de lui. Il a déjà eu des crises où il relâchait inconsciemment toute sa puissance magique et a fait s'évanouir plusieurs de ses camarades comme cela. Bref, tout cela l'handicape beaucoup et nous sommes vraiment inquiets pour lui… Nous espérions qu'un mage de notre ville pourrait l'aider à apprendre à se servir de sa magie pour ne plus qu'elle le détruise à petit feu.

\- Je comprends… Est-ce que je pourrais le voir pour me faire une idée par moi-même, s'il-vous plait ?

\- Bien sûr. Je vais vous conduire à lui.

Le directeur se leva et l'amena à l'étage du dessus.

\- Son état s'est récemment dégradé et nous avons dû l'isoler des autres pour pouvoir le soigner, lui expliqua-t-il.

Il pénétra dans une chambre où un enfant se trouvait alité.

\- Bonjour Nathan, fit le vieil homme en regardant l'enfant. J'aimerais te présenter quelqu'un.

\- Encore un médecin ? Demanda Nathan d'une voix faible.

\- Non, il s'agit d'une mage de Sabertooth. Elle s'appelle Yukino Aguria et aimerait parler un peu avec toi. Je vous laisse, continua-t-il en direction de la constellationniste.

La blanche hocha la tête et s'avança vers le lit.

\- Bonjour Nathan, fit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

\- Bonjour Madame. Dis, c'est vrai que tu es une mage ?

Elle lui fit un sourire.

\- Tu peux m'appeler Yukino et me tutoyer. Oui, je suis une mage. Une constellationniste pour être plus exacte. Je peux invoquer des esprits et utiliser leurs pouvoirs.

\- C'est trop cool comme pouvoir !

\- Merci… Et j'ai entendu dire que tu avais beaucoup de magie toi aussi … quel type de pouvoir est-ce que tu utilises ?

\- J'ai pas de pouvoir, je sais rien faire, bougonna le petit châtain. C'est nul d'avoir de la magie et de pas pouvoir s'en servir.

\- Oui je suis d'accord, ce n'est pas très marrant, confirma la blanche. Dis-moi, ça te dirait que je t'apprenne à invoquer des esprits ?

\- C'est vrai, tu ferais ça pour moi ? S'écria l'enfant avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Hum hum, confirma la mage. Mais il faudra que tu te reposes jusqu'à ma prochaine visite. Et je te préviens, ça ne va pas être facile du tout, il faudra que tu sois fort et surtout persévérant. C'est d'accord, Nathan ?

\- D'accord, Yukino, fit-il avec un air déterminé.

\- Super. Bon écoute je te laisse te reposer, je dois aller discuter avec le Directeur.

Le petit hocha la tête tandis qu'elle se relevait.

\- On se revoit bientôt, lui promit-elle. Au revoir, Nathan.

\- A bientôt Yukino !

La blanche referme la porte et se redirigea vers le bureau du Directeur.

\- Alors ? Demanda ce dernier en la voyant revenir.

\- Cela va demander du temps avant qu'il maîtrise sa magie… mais je pense que je peux l'aider, répondit-elle en s'asseyant. Il me fait vraiment de la peine, le pauvre.

\- Oui, comme je vous l'ai dit nous étions un peu désespérés. Combien de temps pensez-vous que cela prendra ?

\- Le plus important est de lui faire relâcher son surplus de magie. Ensuite le plus gros morceau sera de lui apprendre à maîtriser son flux de magie et cela va être très long, une affaire de mois voire d'années … mais je lui apprendrai vite à se débrouiller tout seul, il devrait être autonome dans son apprentissage au bout de quelques mois… je me doute que vous ne devez pas être en mesure de me verser une récompense sur une aussi longue période. Vous devez avoir des ressources très limitées.

\- C'est vrai, nous sommes bien embêtés avec cela, confirma le directeur. Cela représentera un gros trou dans nos dépenses.

La blanche lui fit un sourire.

\- Je suis sûre qu'on pourra trouver une solution qui arranger tout le monde. Pour tout vous avouer, déclara-t-elle en rougissant, je suis nouvelle à la guilde et je n'ai pas encore trouvé de logement… donc si vous aviez un petit endroit où je pourrais dormir, ça me conviendrait tout à fait d'être payée en nature de la sorte. J'ai été moi-même orpheline, je connais donc bien le fonctionnement de ce genre de structures et ça ne me gêne pas du tout d'être à proximité des enfants, j'ai eu l'habitude.

\- Vraiment ? Nous avons des chambres pour les surveillants de l'orphelinat. Vous pourriez prendre l'une d'entre elles, comme nous avons dû réduire nos effectifs récemment il y en a plusieurs de libres. Vous pouvez emménager dès ce soir si vous le souhaitez.

\- Ce serait parfait, acquiesça avec soulagement la constellationniste.

\- Faisons comme cela alors. J'accepte votre candidature pour cette mission.

\- J'accepte les termes du contrat ainsi que la mission moi aussi, déclara-t-elle en lui serrant la main.

\- Magnifique. Bienvenue à Oliver Orphanage, mademoiselle Aguria.

* * *

 _Et voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu :) N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis par review !_

 _Je vais essayer de poster mes chapitres à peu près une fois par mois, maintenant que j'ai une idée un peu plus précise du scénario que je veux faire pour cette fiction._

 _A bientôt !_

 _minimilie_


End file.
